Saiyan Relations 101
by Allosaurus.Jei
Summary: A series of disorganised shorts, generally featuring my two favourite characters from the series. These will be updated very irregularly. Rated M for coarse language for now. Chapter 1 - A bit of Pan/Bra anti-fluff, because combining teenage hormones with alien battle-lust is never a happy time.


**Disclaimer** : I don't any of the rights to these characters. They are the property and creations of Toriyama Akira and should probably remain so.

* * *

It was hard to describe exactly how she felt at this moment, as an unstoppable fist came almost out of nowhere and rocketed towards the right side of her face. Pan managed to shift her weight ever so slightly and moved her hand not for an interception, _no way in hell that'd work_ , but putting all her considerable strength into redirecting the punch just a little. It worked. Somewhat. The blow did not connect with her cheek but rather grazed past her temple. The force alone was enough to send her into a spinning flip, but without the inevitable concussion it was a lot easier to land on her feet and launch into a counter attack. _Roundhouse feint, follow it up with a one, two, three, dash behind and elbow strike to the kidneys!_ She managed to connect, although not with her opponent's kidneys as planned but rather his large, calloused palm. _Damn, this is soooo hard!_ She was having a hell of a time fighting the grin that wanted to break out and split her face in two. Giddy was the best way to describe her right now and that's why when she dodged the next two blows a little drunk on her own speed and power she neglected to keep her guard up and Vegeta sent a iron-hard shin right into her forehead.  
The young demi-saiyan flew across the room with an embarrassing yelp and only managed to right herself with an instinctual palm thrust against the floor. Her boots smoked a little as she used them to brake and the smell combined with the, _yep, there it is_ , concussion she'd gotten this time made her nearly swoon. A perfect moment to strike, she agreed and was not the least bit surprised by the fist that flew towards her nose. _Not good! Can't dodge, gotta minimise the impact._ Tipping her body back as the blow came, striking her smack in the lips rather than the nose and sending her straight to the floor. It hurt but at least she could still see and the sight of the Saiyan Prince leaping for a finishing blow looked like a perfect opportunity to her. In the split second before his next blow landed she pushed both her arms out, drove both of her palms together and let free with a howl.  
The sickly yellow ki-blast hit him square in the chest and sent him tumbling back. Unlike her graceless flailing however, his turned into a near perfect backflip with a landing that didn't even disturb the dust at his feet. _What was I expecting?_ Another ki-blast followed up, this one a lot bigger but much less powerful and so of course he simply batted it away like it was nothing but it didn't matter because it had served its purpose as cover for her next and probably last attack, _COME ON!_ With another beastly howl she thrust from all the way behind her hip, putting every once of strength, weight and momentum she had into her fist and laid it bare against Vegeta's cheek. The force nearly broke her wrist and she felt the skin on her knuckles tear like tissue paper… but what she also felt was the immovable pillar of Vegeta shift with the blow. His feet moved to steady him against the surprisingly effective surprise attack. However this wasn't playtime with the Son Family, and so the next blow to her face (just a small slap for being what he probably thought was cheeky) sent her reeling and when she finally came to a halt he was standing there poised for the next salvo.  
She took her stance. Feeling the blood oozing through her clenched fist and the metallic tang of it in her mouth. She hucked a gob of blood and what looked like one of her last few milk-teeth on the pitted floor of the GR and hunkered down. How to describe the rush she felt. It was impossible. Giddiness tinted with rage and this frightening hyperfocus that made everything else, even the backdrop itself seem insignificant. The only thing in the world right now was the man who'd just beaten seven shades of shit out of her and the only thing she wanted to do was fight him. _More!_ Vegeta, in response to the feral grin she could no longer keep off of her face, gave her a mocking smirk. _OH! I'm so going to make you regret that Prince-san!_ They leapt at each other right as the artificial gravity was turned off. Vegeta made an elegant halt and glared at the door. All she could do was stumble under the sudden feeling of near weightlessness that came after going from 100x to 1x in a fraction of a second. Her uncoordinated dash led her forehead straight into the floor and the rest of her body followed, crumpling up in a rather shameful pose. Butt in the air and head to the floor. _Great._  
"What is that brat doing now?" Vegeta growled. Literally growled, it was enough to make the hair on the back of her neck tremble. She sat up on her knees and swallowed away the blood and nervousness before asking.  
"Trunks?" It would make sense, as far as she knew only Bulma and Trunks had the smarts to disable the GR while it was in operation.  
"Other brat."  
" _Huh? Bra?_ " Apparently her brain was still a little frazzled from Vegeta's attack as she unknowingly thought out loud.  
The door opened with a heavy whooshing sound and then a large clank and standing there silhouetted by the corridor lights was the youngest demi-saiyan. She walked into the GR and the automatic lights flashed on to reveal what at first glance simply looked like a miniature Bulma. The long tropical-sea blue hair, the stylish knit sweater combined with a pair of what would certainly be called hot pants were they on a woman who actually had the curves to fill them out. It was a mistake a lot of people made when they looked at her, thinking she must be just like her mother, and while they did share a liking for fashion, make-up and other girlier passions ( _Like makeovers and soap operas, euch_ ) there was a fundamental difference. Bulma was perfectly nice, an extremely pleasant and kind woman, provided you weren't her husband, children or one of her _several_ friends from space and provided nothing happened to truly piss her off. Out of her two children it seemed that Trunks had been gifted with this marvelous personality, he never failed to make friends with someone and despite being a little arrogant (a seemingly unavoidable trait in his family) he was one of the nicest guys on the planet. Bra was not like her mother, in fact the best way to describe her would be as such - Bra was definitely a… Vegeta.  
The scowl on her face made that instantly apparent and she made a beeline for her father and started to kick him in the shins. For his part he simply growled at her, eliciting in response an uncannily similar noise from his daughter.  
"What do you want, Brat?" His tone implied a vast amount of retribution was in store for interrupting his sparring. Bra gave exactly no shits.  
"Stop beating up Pan-chan," she hissed. "You're going to mess up her pretty face." Pan felt her cheeks redden a little but she wasn't sure if it was because of the unexpected flattery or the outrage now building up inside her. "I don't like it so stop!"  
"Your mother spoils you too much," Vegeta said, completely missing the irony of a man who would do practically anything for his little 'Princess' when she was younger and more willing to throw down complaining about his daughter's spoilt behaviour. "You think I'm going to do something just because you say so?"  
"Yes." The flat and confident reply was punctuated by the younger girl flicking her hair in a rather disinterested way over her ear. Then before the Prince had a chance to lay down the law she dashed, grabbed the older girl by the elbow and legged it out of GR.

They got to the locker rooms before Pan had enough of being dragged away. She planted her feet and easily tore free of the preteen's grip, who whirled around with a classic Vegeta 'What-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing?' look in her dazzling blue eyes. She responded by flicking the girl in the forehead with enough force to plant her on her behind.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The older girl yelled. Bra suddenly had a confused look on her face, but thanks again to her father's seemingly genetic personality it quickly shifted to one to match Pan's outraged expression.  
"What do I think I'm doing? I think I was stopping something stupid and dangerous before it got any worse. Look," the bluenette brushed one tiny finger against her lip and came away with a rather surprising amount of blood. "You're bleeding," then she jabbed another finger into her stomach right on the spot where Vegeta had thrust his heel near the start of their 1 hour sparring session. "And bruised. Any more and I'm sure you would've broken something!"  
"So! That doesn't give you the right to interfere Bra!" Anger seemed to boil away inside her and she was trying very hard not to let it all out on the younger girl. _Oh Dende, but it's hard not to._ "I came here knowing all that you know. I _asked_ for this!"  
That was met with a hard look. Angled eyebrows, eyes tightened in frustration and a jaw that looked like it was ready to gnaw through steel. Pan knew this one not from observing Vegeta but from years spent playing with the girl in front of her. It was her 'I'm-not-done-arguing-with-you-but-I-don't-really-know-what-to-say' look, one of her more common expressions and once-upon-a-time the prelude to a brawl. That had been years ago now and she was certainly not expecting the quiet sentence that followed.  
"Is there something wrong with stopping your dad from beating up your best friend?" She almost didn't catch that and unfortunately she mused much later that she was not in the mood for a serious talk. No, the blood beat pumping through her veins was still itching for a fight and if she couldn't get it from a perpetually angry Saiyan then she'd have to settle for arguing with his _kid_. So she scoffed.  
"Pfft. Friend huh?" the venom in her voice was only half under her own control. "That's a good one, coming from the girl who's never bothered to be a friend before. Now you see a bit of blood an' suddenly we're _BEST FRIENDS!_ What a laugh! Seriously, that's a real funny joke." Turquoise eyebrows twitched at that remark. At the implication that anything she'd just said was something to be laughed away.  
"You know overcompensating isn't going to make you any more Saiyan!"  
The resounding slap that followed seemed to shock the younger demi-saiyan into silence for a moment, before she brought her hand around for a return. Pan caught it before it connected and boggled a little at the amount of power in it. _Jeez, she doesn't even train and she's this strong huh?_ She rallied and used her grip to force the girl against the wall before burying her still bleeding hand into the wall next to the bluenette's face. She tightened her grip and was rewarded with a small show of uncertainty from the princess before letting her words fly.  
"You don't get it do you?!" _Gods_ , she was furious now. "You don't even understand what its like, having this need inside me. I need to bleed," she punctuated that with another bloody punch to the wall. "I _need_ to fight. I can't even help feeling like there's some coiled monster in my breast wanting out. All it wants is blood Bra! Mine, someone else's, anybody else's. That's why I came here! Because Dad and Grandpa and Uncle Goten are all too chicken to let loose. Even your brother's a pussy. The only good fight to be had on this planet is your dad." Tears of rage and frustration came unbidden from her eyes and clouded her view the other girl's face. "It's so bad that I don't even care if I break something. In fact it almost feels like I want to be broken." There was no more force being exerted by the trapped limb and so she let it tumble back to Bra's side. But there was still something burning to come out. "I need to fight someone like this. No holds barred and," at this she grabbed the front of her _friend's_ sweater and yanked her up to eye level, which left the petite creature a good 5 inches off the ground. "If you're not gonna do it then my only choice is him." In Bra's brilliant blue eyes was something she'd never seen before. _Fear_. It felt kind of good to be able to cause that, though a part of her was a little disgusted by that implication and she quickly dropped the now limp girl to the floor before stalking out wiping her tears with her left hand. As she left she called out ,"Don't ever stop my fights, unless you're coming to throw down yourself. Because next time I won't hit the wall."  
She was already around the corner and on her way back to the dark and dangerous confines of Vegeta's personal GR when she heard the frustrated scream and the not unfamiliar sound of a nearby wall now being in severe need of a repair job. _For all her griping and preening she's still one of us_ , she thought with a grim smile. She grabbed a roll of gauze and wrapped her right hand before striding back in to face Vegeta. He gave her an inquiring look. Which is to say his face remained exactly the same apart from one immaculate eyebrow lifting ever so slightly.  
"We've still got ten minutes, Vegeta-san." Was her clipped response.  
"The brat?" It wasn't even a real question, but she knew exactly what he meant.  
"I'm done caring," she dropped into her stance. "Are we doing this or not?"  
He smirked and pressed a small button on his belt. The door closed with a loud industrial whirring and as the dark light of the Gravity Simulator came on he took his position and leapt.  
It was all she could do to hold back another giddy smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I was trawling through some DBZ fics looking for some good ones featuring my favourite character (Bra) and I found one that caught my eye ages ago; **A matter of the mind** by **SNevaeh**. I'm a big Pan/Bra fan so I remembered the story from ages ago but for some reason or another I read it this morning and wanted nothing more than to write my own little bit of anti-fluff. Because no way in hell do two adolescent Saiyan girls act all roses and fluffy clouds. Maybe that was it, the combatative way they interacted in **SNevaeh** 's fic just grabbed my inspiration glands and gave 'em a good squeeze.

On another note my Personal headcanon is that Pan, as quarter-saiyan actually has a lot harder of a time balancing the ape and the human inside of her than the others, hence her rant. Review if you want, don't if you don't. I don't mind. Just come read my stories again please :3

Jei out.


End file.
